


Sweet Sanctuary

by yeahdragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahdragon/pseuds/yeahdragon
Summary: I think I found a place where I feel I belong





	Sweet Sanctuary

Cosmos hadn’t expected to find Soundwave in their shared hab suite at this hour, he also hadn’t expected to find him curled up on the berth. Soundwave’s mask was off and Cosmos could see tracks of optic coolant spilling down his cheeks. He let out a sob, unaware as Cosmos took a few steps further into the room. 

“Soundwave?” Cosmos asked in a tone laced with worry. 

Soundwave sat up abruptly and brought his legs to sit crossed in front of him. He tried to keep his expression even, but Cosmos could see the gloominess in his optics as he wiped at his cheeks. He didn’t say anything as Cosmos climbed onto the berth and came to rest on his knees in front of him. Soundwave watched Cosmos fidgeting with his hands for a moment, trying to think of something to say. He let his own hands come to rest in his lap as he drew in a breath. 

“Hello Cosmos,” Soundwave’s voice cracked when he finally broke the silence. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Which is pretty surprising! You told me you have exceptional hearing.” Cosmos shuffled a bit closer to Soundwave. “Something must be really wrong if you’re too sad to hear me come into a room.” 

“I…” Soundwave looked away, fighting to keep the coolant from welling up around his optics again.

“Hey,” Cosmos was right in front of Soundwave now. He brought one hand up to cup Soundwave’s cheek to gently turn his gaze back towards him, the other came to rest on one of those in Soundwave’s lap. “You can tell me anything you need to, Dr. S.” 

Soundwave realized distantly that Cosmos must have removed his own face plate as he briefly felt lips press against his. Soundwave let out a sigh and pulled Cosmos into his lap, giving him a quick nuzzle once he was settled. 

“I must confess that I… worry,” Soundwave spoke softly. “I worry about the station, I worry that I am not doing enough, I worry…” He trailed off as tears began to gather once again. 

“Yeah?” Cosmos looked at him with those big, beautiful optics of his and Soundwave felt the coolant begin to drip down his face again as he looked away. 

“Life has been far from easy, for any of us and I worry about _you_ , Cosmos.” Soundwave’s voice was raw and Cosmos’ optics went wide. 

“You worry about me? _Why_?” The astonishment in Cosmos’ tone made Soundwave choke back a sob. 

“When we first met outside the station, right before I came to speak to you, you were saying how it would be nice for someone to care about what happens to you.” Soundwave found Cosmos’ hands and gave a squeeze. “So I worry that you might still feel that way. I want you to feel like you belong here and I want you to know that I lo—”

Soundwave was suddenly pulled from his thoughts, when he felt the mech in his lap begin to shake. He refocused his optics on Cosmos and was surprised to see trails of coolant coming from his optics, mirroring the ones on his own face. 

“Cosmos?” Soundwave asked in confusion and was nearly bowled over as Cosmos practically threw himself against Soundwave in an embrace. Cosmos held onto Soundwave like his life depended on it and buried his face in the crook of the larger mech’s neck. Soundwave wrapped his arms around Cosmos in return and rocked them slightly until the tremors stopped.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Soundwave heard Cosmos’ muffled voice and before he pulled back. “I want you to know that I do feel like I belong here and I’m really happy.” Cosmos gave him a big smile and he cupped his hands around Soundwave’s face. “And I love you too.” He pressed a tender kiss to Soundwave’s lips and smiled as he felt the larger mech melt against him. 

“I am overjoyed to hear that you feel accepted here, however, why did you start crying if you do not feel upset?” Soundwave’s voice was back to its usual smooth tone. 

“I dunno. Guess I just got emotional and well… wakka wakka.” That got a giggle out of Soundwave and Cosmos felt his spark spin fast in its casing. 

“Indeed, little Autobot.” Soundwave said with a warm smile and leaned in to rest his forehead against Cosmos’. “I am very glad you chose to live here.”

“Yeah, me too.” Cosmos gave Soundwave a nuzzle. “I’ve found right where I belong, and I couldn’t be happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> some of my hobbies include thinking about coswave and crying


End file.
